The Haunted Showboat
| nextepisode= }} The Haunted Showboat is the second episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the eighteenth overall. Premise With the help of Josie and the Pussycats, the gang try to fix up a run down showboat, so it can open for business. But their efforts are hindered by the ghosts of Captain Scavenger and Injun Joe. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Josie and the Pussycats ** Josie McCoy ** Melody Valentine ** Valerie Brown * Alexander Cabot III * Alan M. Mayberry * Alexandra Cabot * Sebastian * Johnny Briggs * Lance Goodwin Villains: * Ghost of Captain Scavenger * Captain Cannaby * Jack Canna * Ghost of Injun Joe * Jack Canna's partner Other characters: * Tom Sawyer Locations * Missouri ** Mississippi River ** Dixie Queen ** Tom Sawyer's cavern Objects * Mop * Broom * Bucket * Hamburger Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dixie Queen Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This episode marks the final animated appearance of Josie and the Pussycats to date. While Josie and the Pussycats' 1970 animated series ended on January 2, 1971, they continued on in Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space in 1972, which lasted in reruns until January 26, 1974. Early production art for Hanna-Barbera's 1977 "all-star" Battle of the Networks spoof, Laff-a-Lympics, featured Alexandra, Sebastian, Alexander, and Melody, among other Hanna-Barbera characters, as members of the Scooby Doobies team, but legal problems with Archie Comics prevented their inclusion in the final program. * Despite being well-known for musical numbers on their own series, Josie and the Pussycats do not perform any songs, though they do appear playing their instruments in their cat costumes at the very end of the episode, nor does this episode include chase music. * The group talks as though the events in Mark Twain's book actually happened. Cultural references * Daphne states that they are in "Mark Twain" country. In The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, the title character lives in the town of St. Petersburg, Missouri, which is fictional, but based on Mark Twain's own hometown of Hannibal, Missouri. * Alexander calls himself "Alexander the Great". * When the rest of the gang and the Pussycats enter the secret cavern, Melody says "Hey, he forgot to say...open Sesame Street." Sesame Street was one of the most popular children's shows at the time, by that time entering its fifth season. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Although their shadows are seen, Shaggy and Scooby are missing from the title card. However, the flashlight projects onto Josie and the Pussycats as if they both were there. * When the gang are going back to the Dixie Queen on the log, Velma is missing. * When the ghosts fall overboard at the end of the episode, Alexander's voice comes out of Alexandra's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * How the Josie and the Pussycats cast are inexplicably back on Earth, does raise questions, but this episode could've been set before the spin-off. Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes